


To lose myself in you

by Rayaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Chris, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Rimming, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayaaa/pseuds/Rayaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris stares at Peter. Peter notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To lose myself in you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first smut. Like ever.  
> Any mistakes are mine!

“How come I always get paired with you?” Peter said with annoyed voice as he stepped in front of the hunter.

 

“Because none of the kids like you?”

 

“And you do?” Peter scoffed as he crouched down, looking at one of the trails left from the rogue hunters.

 

 _‘I like the view. Especially in those jeans’_ Chris thought as he let his eyes roam over the werewolf’s ass. As much as he hated to admit it he did found Peter attractive. Addictively so.

 

For the past few weeks he had caught himself staring at the younger man a few times. Which was worrying because sooner or later someone else would notice it too.. And not that he was ashamed of the fact that he found another male to be attractive, it’s just that it was Peter. And he was always wearing those v-necks and the tight jeans and it’s just drove Chris insane.

 

Because lately, when he was alone in his apartment and his hand traveled down in his pants, the only thing Chris could see is Peter’s smirk and the skin that those shirts didn’t cover and Peter’s ass when he walked in front of him and the fact that he was going commando (and Chris could definitely tell that he wasn’t wearing any underwear because those damn were so fucking tight) got him harder than he’d ever been. And the thought of Chris burying his face in that ass and lick Peter’s hole until he was loose had the hunter cum so hard he needed a minute or two to be able to lift himself of the bed.

 

“Christopher? Are you alright?” Chris shook his head as he was brought back into the present. Peter was standing dangerously close to him, staring at him with his stupidly gorgeous blue eyes. The hunter felt heat come into his cheeks and he cleared his throat.

 

“Why, Peter, you sound like you care.” He said quickly and Peter snickered.

 

“Yeah, I really don’t want to face your dear daughter if I don’t bring you back in the condition she last saw you.” The wolf explained as he turned around and started walking again. Chris just chuckled and shook his head, trying to get the dreams off of his mind.

 

Peter had crouched again to look at something else and Chris moved past him. Just as he passed the wolf he felt his right leg get caught in something.

 

“Chris!” Peter’s scream made him turn around just in time to see the wolf leap onto him, knocking them both on the ground.

 

“What the hell, Hale?” Chris grunted and Peter growled at him, his eyes flashing blue, setting a jolt of arousal into the hunter’s dick. The wolf’s eyes twitched for just a second. Oh shit.

 

“I just saved your life, Christopher.” Peter said quietly as he pointed at one of the nearest threes. It had an arrow in it. Chris tried to push him away but the younger man gripped his hand and pinned them on the ground. “Maybe…” the wolf whispered as he purposely grinded his knee over Chris’s dick , “you should show me a little gratitude.” A quiet moan escaped through the hunter’s lips before he could suppress it and Peter smirked. He let his eyes flash again for a second and he pulled himself up. “Come on, now. We have to go back and tell the others about the traps.”

 

Chris closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath, trying to calm down his fast beating heart. Shit. Shit, shit, _shit._

 

*****

 

Forty five minutes later Chris walked into his apartment, locking the door behind him. Allison was once again staying at Lydia’s. Sighing, he took his shoes off and jacket off and let his keys fall at the coffee table as he was passing by. He slowly opened the door to his bedroom and froze at the sight before him.

 

“I was wondering when you were coming back.”

 

Holy shit. Peter was lying in his bed. Peter _fucking_ Hale was lying in his _fucking_ bed and he wasn’t wearing a _fucking_ shirt.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Chris hissed, heat rushing into his cheeks and his dick. Peter smirked as he slowly sat up. His eyes travelled down the hunter’s body and Chris almost shuddered under his gaze.

 

“I’ve noticed, you know.” Peter whispered and Chris frowned, confused at the wolf’s words. “You watching me at the pack meetings, when we go on our rounds.” The younger man was talking slowly as he stood up. “I can always feel your eyes when they are on me.” The wolf growled lightly and Chris let a shaky breath. “I’ve come to anticipate the pack meetings. I’ve caught myself waiting to feel that burning gaze, roaming over my body. Over my ass.” Peter took a slow step with each word, finally stopping in front of Chris without touching him. The hunter could feel the wolf’s breath on his cheek and he felt his cheeks get even hotter than before. “God, you smell so delicious.” Peter groaned as he lowered his head, his breath hovering over the older man’s neck. “It’s intoxicating.”

 

“Why are you not touching me?” Chris said suddenly, not proud of the shakiness in his voice and Peter lifted his head again so he could look at the man.

 

“Because you haven’t allowed me yet.” Chris lifted his eyebrows in surprise. “I know that you like to think that I’m a monster, Christopher, but this? I always ask for consent first.” Peter whispered in the hunter’s ear and the older man definitely shuddered this time. “Do I have your consent, Christopher? Can I touch you?”

 

“Yes.” Chris whispered and wrapped his hands around the wolf’s neck. “Yes, you can…” Peter’s lips were on his before he could finish his sentence. The hunter closed his eyes slowly, moaning at the feeling of the man’s lips on his own. Peter used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Chris’ mouth, which made the hunter grind his hips against the wolf’s, their dicks touching through their jeans.

 

“You taste delicious as well.” Peter whispered when he pulled himself and buried his head in the hunter’s shoulder. Chris felt blunt, human teeth on his skin and groaned at the sensation. He felt the younger man’s hand sneak under his shirt, nails scratching lightly at his back. “You’re so responsive, Christopher.” The hands travelled down and Chris squealed in surprise when he felt them squeezing his ass, lifting him up. “I really want to fuck you, Christopher, and I won't do it against the door. Not the first time, anyway.”

 

“We’re doing this again?” Chris asked in surprise and Peter nodded.

 

“If you want to.” Peter carried him to the bed and Chris smirked when he was gently dropped down on it.

 

“Well then, you better make me like it.” Smiling at the challenge, Peter tugged at the bottom of Chris' shirt and pulled it over the hunter’s head.

 

“Oh, Christopher. You’ll love this.” The hunter groaned and pulled the younger man into another kiss. Peter ran his hands over Chris abdomen, gently scratching it. His hands moved up and Chris pulled away from the kiss with a hiss when Peter scratched his nipples. Chuckling, the wolf put his hands on Chris’ shoulders and pushed him down.

 

Chris closed his eyes and moaned as he felt Peter’s lips suck on one of his nipples. This was so much better than his dreams. Granted, when he was dreaming of Peter, Chris was always the one doing the fucking, but he had a feeling that Peter will be an awesome top and that he’ll make him enjoy every…

 

“Oh, fuck!” Chris moaned when he felt a hand cupping his dick through his jeans and he trusted into it.

 

“You were getting distracted, Christopher. Maybe I should hurry things up?”

 

“I… Yes… You should definitely hurry up.”

 

“Oh?  Are you not enjoying my efforts, then?” Peter said quietly and lifted his eyes to meet Chris’. And the hunter was surprised to see the signs of insecure in the younger man’s look. Peter was usually so confident, so sure of himself. And now he looked uncertain of his actions. It made something in Chris’ chest warm a bit.

 

“Trust me, Peter, I am enjoying this. It’s just… I’ve been thinking about this for a while now. I’m just getting impatient.” The corners of Peter’s mouth lifted a bit as he again smirked at the hutner.

 

“Well, in that case…” Chris heard the loud rip and felt the cold air of the room hit the sensitive skin of his cock, getting replaced a second later by Peter’s warm breath. Later, when Peter brings this up, Chris will refuse with everything he had in him that he had whimpered. But the sensation of Peter swallowing him in one quick movement made him do just that. Whimper.

 

“Oh my God.” He tried really hard to not trust into Peter’s throat, but when the wolf looked at him, his eyes full of desire and lust, Chris just couldn’t hold himself. Which was apparently fine with Peter, who just hummed around him. The fucker didn’t have a gag reflex. Lucky bastard.

 

Chris let his head fall on the bed when Peter started moving his head. He buried his hand in the wolf’s short hair, blunt nail scratching his scalp. He didn’t want to pull his head because there was actually no need for that. Peter didn’t need any sort of guidance. He sucked him like a pro and the only thing Chris could do was moan loudly.

 

He whimpered a minute later when Peter lifted his head and took him out of his mouth. He wanted to say something but then Peter mouth was on his hole and the only sounds that left Chris’ lips sounded suspiciously like begging. The combination of Peter’s tongue on his whole and one of his hands wrapped around the hunter’s cock was enough to bring Chris over the edge.

 

“Oh God, Peter, I’m gonna… I’m…” Peter moved up quickly and swallowed the older man’s cock again just when Chris came. “Peter…” Chris whimpered once he had stopped shaking. Peter moved himself and kissed the hunter, letting the man taste himself on his tongue.

 

“I’m going to fuck you now, Christopher.” Peter growled, getting impatient himself. Chris nodded and pointed at the bedroom drawers.

 

“The one at the bottom. Condoms and lube.” Standing up, Peter quickly pulled them out and as he turned around he saw Chris had started turning on his stomach.

 

“Oh, no, Christopher. I want to look at you.” He quickly returned back to the bed and hovered over the hunter. “I want to see the look on your face when I slip inside of you. I want to see you lose yourself in the feeling of having me inside you. I want to look at _you_.” Chris shuddered at the wolf’s word and nodded quickly. He heard a light snap and a second later he felt one of Peter’s slicked fingers slip inside his hole. It stung a little and just when he got used to the feeling the wolf added another one. Peter pressed light kisses over Chris’ collarbones, murmuring sweet nothings into the hunter’s skin as he started moving his fingers. A minute later he added another one and Chris felt his dick twitch a bit.

 

“Peter.” Chris panted out, his voice shaking.

 

“Mmm?” Peter mumbled as he lifted his head to look him in the eyes.

 

“I’m ready. I’m ready for your cock. Fuck me, Peter. Fuck me _now_.” This sounded awful lot like begging to Chris but he didn’t care. He couldn’t care when the only thing he could think about was how good would the younger man’s cock feel inside of him. Peter’s eyes darkened and he growled.

 

Moving quickly he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. Just as Chris had guessed he wasn’t wearing any underwear. His dick stood hard and Chris licked his lips as he looked at it. He wanted to taste it. He wanted to feel it in his mouth so bad. He tried to stand up but Peter put one of his hand’s on his chest, gently pushing him into the bed.

 

“Later.” Chris whined and Peter chuckled. He reached for the box of condoms and pulled one out. “Trust me, Christopher, I’m dying to find out how your mouth will feel around me but right now the only thing I want is to bury myself deep in your ass.” Biting his lower lip, Chris nodded eagerly. He watched as Peter opened the condom and rolled it into his cock slowly. Few seconds later Peter hovered over him again and when he felt the tip of the wolf’s cock against his hole Chris closed his eyes. “No, Christopher. Look at me.” Peter whispered and Chris opened his eyes slowly. Peter pushed harder and groaned quietly when the head of his cock slipped into the hunter’s ass. Chris bit his lower lip hard, whining at the slight pain but he didn’t look away. He kept his eyes on Peter’s and when the wolf was in him and Peter closed his eyes in ecstasy, Chris moaned loudly and kissed the wolf’s jaw. The younger man stayed still for a few moments, letting the hunter get used to his cock and started moving slowly. “So tight.” Peter groaned and sped up a bit but still careful to not hurt the man beneath him.

 

“Faster.” Chris whispered and Peter obeyed immediately. “Harder, Peter. Harder.” Once again the wolf took the order and started pounding into the hunter’s tight ass, shifting his hips slightly. “YES! THERE!” Chris yelled suddenly and Peter grinned against the man’s neck. “YES, PETER! THERE! OH, GOD. FUCK.” The wolf knew he wouldn’t last much longer. The feeling of the hunter’s ass around him, the intense look in his eyes, his screams, his fucking moans were forever imprinted in his brain now. Lifting his head again Peter kissed the hunter hard.

 

“I’m close, Christopher. So close.”

 

“Come for me, Peter. Come on. Come for me.” Peter started shaking and when Chris tightened around him he exploded. When the last tiny waves of his orgasm passed, Peter kissed Chris’s jaw before he pulled himself out and moved to dispose of the condom.

 

When he returned to the bed to lie against Chris the hunter looked at him with a small smile on his lips.

 

“We are so doing this again.” Chuckling, Peter wrapped his hands around the man to pull him closer.

 

“We are. But next time you’ll top.”

  
Chris couldn’t find a single reason to argue with that.  

**Author's Note:**

> My God this turned out to be longer than expected! Any thoughts? Please, be kind. :)


End file.
